Unforgettable Rain
by Kerorin
Summary: A rain, an ice cream, took him away from me...forever. Story written in Bel's POV  Point of View    A B26 one-shot written by SIlent Musical. Read   Review   Recommend ! Enjoy :D


**Unforgettable Rain**

It was raining heavily, the roads were drowned by the sky's tears and the moist floor reflected the colorful street lights. We took shelter under a residential building and stared at the green post stand that stood alone across the road, beside it was an ice cream shop.

I stared at the strawberry delicacy that was put on display, not noticing that I was almost drooling, and grumbled. "The prince wants to eat that strawberry ice cream!"

"Bel-senpai, it's raining, eating ice cream at a time like this will give you a cold." A monotonous voice came from beside me.

"The prince doesn't care, he wants his ice cream." I pouted, ignoring my cute little kouhai's 'words of wisdom'.

"Stupid fake prince, don't blame me if you really catch a cold, I warned you." He mumbled under his breath.

"The prince is neither stupid nor is he a fake, un-cute kouhai~" I retorted, pressing the tip of my knife on his throat, hoping that he would stop calling me a fake prince. I was a real prince, for god's sake! It just happened that I resented my family since birth and killed them when I was eight, and then went to Varia on my own record; I still have the blood of royalty in me! I turned my focus back to the strawberry delight. "Oh, and the prince is going to tell the boss something when we return~"

Fran gave a small sigh as he took off his Varia coat, revealing his white t-shirt, and held it above his head. That stole my attention away from the dessert and I looked at him, "what is the frog doing?"

"Getting you your ice cream, what else?" He simply stated, preparing to dash out off the shelter, but I pulled him back and gave him a small hug.

His eyes widen as I did that, staring at me blankly. I grinned and patted his head a few times, half planning to mock him, and said, "aw, such a sweet and lovely frog kouhai~"

He groaned softly but said nothing and began to run out of our shared shelter, heading towards the ice cream shop. Things went out of control, as always. The frog leaped into the air and fell onto the ground with a silent thud a few feet away from the truck, the frog hat rolled towards me, everything was in slow motion, the world started to turn grey before me as I stared at the lifeless frog. Cars stopped and people gathered around the centre of the road, looking at the dead body. Pity and horror was hinted in their eyes. No one knew that the person laying there, the person that taught me how to love, was my frog.

Fran was only five feet away from me, but it seemed that no matter how far I walk, I would never catch up with him. It was not that heavy of a rain, but it felt like the biggest rain in my life. Tears formed in my eyes that were hidden under my bangs. A teardrop rolled down my cheek as I questioned myself.

Why? Why did I yearn for an ice cream at a time like this? Why does he have to help me? Why did I let him go?

However it may be, I stared ahead as the incident replayed itself in my mind. Fran, who held his coat over his head, dashed across the road. He was going to help me buy my ice cream. I was standing there, watching, as he reached the centre of the road. Actually, it was not that big of a rain, but it was the biggest rain in my life. I wondered if he knew that when we return to the Headquarter, what I wanted to tell the boss was…

"Boss! The prince is going to confess his love for froggy~ So don't throw your wine glass today!"

* * *

><p>AN: my first story~!

Sorry to make Fran die here, I was pretty upset about it as well, but when I was having my mother tongue lesson in school, this plot just popped up in my mind and I thought it would be a waste (for me) if I don't share it ...

Either way, please review! Reviews tends to give me some inspiration and silent support that would encourage me to write more :D

Also, I might randomly pop out a second chapter for this if some readers want it.

_"What if, Fran didn't die? What if, it was just a dream?" __etc._

Somehow, my 3Rs seems to be different from others

my school's 3rs: Respect, Resilience, Responsibility.

So, to sum up, **READ **|** REVIEW **|** RECOMMEND **

End of a/n :3


End file.
